


【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（3）

by ab158442



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab158442/pseuds/ab158442
Summary: ·乱七八糟的剧情请不要在意·3对枪弓同时出场注意·我是故意停在这里的哈哈哈·不要急，这章只是个过度or前菜而已·3对一起做爱做的事，想想就很带感





	【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（3）

**Author's Note:**

> ·乱七八糟的剧情请不要在意  
> ·3对枪弓同时出场注意  
> ·我是故意停在这里的哈哈哈  
> ·不要急，这章只是个过度or前菜而已  
> ·3对一起做爱做的事，想想就很带感

肝完狗粮时，天已经黑了，算起来应该是迦勒底的安眠时光了。灵子转移之前，藤丸立香还连打哈切，雏鸟似纤细的身躯左右摇晃，总觉得下一秒就会倒在地上。  
马修早在藤丸立香床边等待，见到他醒来，立刻热情地嘘寒问暖，还端来了一碗饭菜。  
看着少年少女之间那种微妙而暧昧的气氛，库丘林Caster摸了摸后脑，悄无声息地溜出了房间。  
一天没有见到爱人，他此时也有些迫不及待。  
“Emiya！有没有想我……”  
“……咦？”  
房间里一反常态地漆黑寂静，但能听到床上传来的均匀的呼吸声。Caster立即压低了声音，轻手轻脚地走到床边。  
睡了吗？也是啊，毕竟很晚了。  
不过一想到睡前不能和爱人温存，Caster还是有些小郁闷的。他曾经趁着影弓睡着的时候来了个痛快，结果被人一脚踹到了床下边，还禁欲了好几天。  
自那之后，他就很少动歪心思了，影弓也愿意配合他时不时的心血来潮。  
但是生活嘛，还是需要时不时的小刺激的。  
这一次影弓好像还没察觉到他动的手脚，早上那副样子真是吃几回都不嫌多，Caster现在想想还能情不自禁地硬起来。  
不管怎么说，都是血赚不亏。  
Caster躺在影弓身边，没有一丝睡意，影弓身上飘来的洗发水的味道更是令他无比地心猿意马，可不知为何，他抽抽鼻子多闻了几下，眼皮就开始发沉，意识也忽近忽远地飘到了黑暗尽头。  
再有意识时，首先是耳朵接收到了模糊的声音，似乎有人在交谈，而那声线就算化成灰他都记得。  
“Caster他……”  
“……难以置信……”  
然后Cater才找回了睁开眼皮的力气，他抬头看了看前方，视线还有些模糊，脑袋里昏沉的感觉没有完全褪去，但他依稀知道自己面临着怎样的处境。  
毕竟手脚都被牢牢实实地绑了起来，想装傻都难。  
Caster清醒了好一会儿，才能看清东西，一睁眼就是三个姿态各异的卫宫站在面前，他愣愣地问了句：“……我这是在天堂吗？”  
“……或许是地狱也说不定。”卫宫叹了口气，道：“喂，Caster，你做了什么手脚？”  
Caster：“哈哈，做了什么呢……？我可什么都没有做哦？”  
卫宫Alter无情地说：“是吗？你不肯承认的话也无所谓，解除这咒印的方法种类很多。不过你绝对会不甘心的吧。”  
Caster偷偷看了自家爱人一眼，只见影弓抱臂朝一旁扭过了头去，似乎在说‘活该’。  
“你指的是美狄亚的宝具‘万符必应破戒（Rule Breaker）’吗？很可惜，就算是那个宝具也无法彻底解除。”Caster信誓旦旦地说：“不然你们为什么要特地找我呢？直接找美狄亚不就能结束了吗？”  
“……”三个卫宫互相看了一眼，拿不准Caster到底说的是真是假。实际上他们从意识到咒印的存在到现在，还从未找过其他人，尽管已经想到了美狄亚的宝具，但他们还不打算直接用那个解除。  
毕竟也也不想将事情的原委讲出来，那个女人没准会觉得有趣反而不借用宝具。  
卫宫：“哦？既然你这么说了，那看来一定要用‘万符必应破戒’试一下了。”  
Caster见他们没有任何让步，只得无奈道：“……别看我这样，也还是有同伴的。”  
话音刚落，库丘林Alter拎着Lancer的库丘林推开了紧闭着的门。  
“——Berserker！这是哪？带我来干什么！”  
Berserker环视一周，随手把Lancer扔到了一边：“哦？都到齐了？”  
“什……什么呀，要开party吗？”Lancer还有些搞不清状况，一脸懵逼地看着众人。  
Berserker随口应道：“是啊，开一个前所未有的‘Party’。”他勾起一个诡异的微笑，朝Alter径直走去，一边却朝Caster问道：“那个咒印到底有多少效果？光凭嘴上说，我还是了解得不够明白。”  
Alter有种不祥的预感。Berserker的身影压迫感十足，激得他脊背发寒，下意识地想要逃开，被Berserker抢先抓住手臂，牢牢实实地圈进了怀里。  
被绑在椅子上的Caster笑道：“你会明白的。”  
众目睽睽之下，Berserker丝毫不避讳其他的目光，捏着Alter的下巴就强硬地吻了上去。  
“A唔……？！”  
另一只手很快圈紧了Alter的腰，勒得很紧，Alter不得不用力地呼吸，这便中了Berserker的陷阱。  
不需要过多的介入，Alter门户大开，Berserker的舌头几乎要伸到喉咙里去。  
Berserker用了十成十的吻技来确认。在一阵令人面红耳赤的水渍声中，Alter的身体彻底软了下来，习惯了Berserker的身体很难能在他疯狂的攻势下完全存活，Alter被吻得喘不上气，短暂的缺氧使得他失去了抵抗Berserker的能力，最后只能软绵绵地倒进Berserker的怀里。  
Alter透过手臂与身体的缝隙，看到另外两只卫宫也满脸通红。  
他有些困难地想：……Alter也是Caster的帮凶吗？  
Berserker将Alter温柔地放倒在床上，眼里带笑地望着他：“——Alter，让我看看你那副样子。”  
Alter气息不匀地喘着，心如擂鼓，忐忑地问：“要在这里……？”  
“我觉得你会很有感觉。”Berserker说完，重新吻了下去。  
这一回是极为温柔的吻，Berserker不需要说过多的话，就能卸掉Alter一切的防备。  
Alter脑袋晕晕乎乎地，一时间忘记了自己的目的，放松身体任由Berserker爱抚。这可难倒了另外两人，影弓身子一软，直接跪坐在了地上，他大口地喘着粗气，朝Archer望去，那家伙的状态不比自己好到哪去，但还勉强死撑着。似乎是不想这么丢人地放弃。  
Lancer观摩了许久，终于猜到了点事情的原委，他眼疾手快地托住没有力气抵抗的Archer，揽过膝弯将人横抱起来，稳稳地放倒在了与Alter们相距不远的另一张床上。  
Archer将手臂横在两人之间，恼怒道：“——Lancer！”  
Lancer笑嘻嘻地，一点悔意都没有：“Archer，这个时候我不做点什么，简直不是男人，你说对吧，毕竟你都这样邀请我了。”一边说着，Lancer已经把穿戴整齐的Archer扒了个差不多。为了防止他挣扎，Lancer干脆把Archer的外套当成绳子，按着Archer的双手粗暴地缠了几圈，然后死死地摁在了床上。  
Archer不信邪地挣扎了几下，可他从来没挣脱过认真的Lancer，debuff加身的他更是没可能逃脱，只能眼睁睁地看着Lancer对自己为所欲为。  
Lancer将手探进Archer裤子里，熟稔地把性器从衣服里剥出来，不断地套弄，Archer的腰随着Lancer的手迟缓地动着，虽然他很不想承认这是出于自己的意志。  
但这该死的身体出现的反应，有一半以上都应该归功于旁边那个意外好攻略的Alter。  
“Archer。”Lancer凑近Archer耳边，轻声哄道：“你看你都这么硬了……”  
闭嘴。  
Archer心里大声地反驳着，嘴上却不知为何，只能吐出断断续续的喘息，他紧紧抓着Lancer的手臂，把整个脸都藏进了Lancer的怀里。  
Lancer对爱人的小动作再熟悉不过了，他这便是告诉他放弃了抵抗。Lancer心满意足地亲了亲Archer的耳垂，陡然加快了套弄的速度。  
“呜——……”  
Archer的身子倏地一软，浑身上下紧绷的肌肉也不由得整个放松了下来。  
但这仅仅才是开始。  
看着两边迅速地纠缠在了一起，影弓十分煎熬，两股快感一同在下腹翻滚，他的下身早就硬得难以置信，甚至在Archer射了的一瞬间，自己也不可控地弄湿了裤子。  
热，屋子里不知为何热得人头昏脑涨，根本就无法思考。  
就算影弓想解救另外两只卫宫的办法，也只能迷茫地抬起头，下意识与Caster对视，可Caster端坐在椅子上，没人给他解开绳索，他便不能随便活动，别说解除咒印了，他连拥抱影弓都做不到。  
但Caster不骄不躁，气定神闲地坐着，看似全然没被两边的气氛给感染到。可影弓已经受不了了，已经无法忍耐了，他前所未有地想要，想被抱——脑子里除了这个念头一无所有。  
Caster仿佛在等待他做出选择，静静地看着他，光是被他看着，影弓就觉得自己浑身灼热难耐，顾不上思考，他一边胡乱地脱着衣服，脚步虚浮地朝Caster走了过去。  
啊啊，想要解脱，还是得要这个人才行。  
Caster看着越走越近的影弓，勾起了嘴角：“——乖孩子。”  
一时间，呻吟与喘息声接连不止，这间不大的房间成为了实至名归的‘天堂’。


End file.
